Wizards And Goblins And Fae, Oh My!
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Crossover with Labyrinth. Who's the new Librarian? And what's the connection with Harry? Oh, and our fave potions master has to be rescued. Who'll teach potions while he's gone? Who else, but Jareth!
1. What Has Gone Before

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own Labyrinth. I claim the plot bunny, though. He's MINE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *wonders why she's being stared at*

London, England, 1951

It had been a quiet night in the maternity ward at the small hospital in London. Inside, one lone woman struggled to give birth, her husband helping her along where he could. Finally, after hours of labor, a little girl was brought into the world screaming. Her parents, Andrew and Cecilia Evans, named her Linda.

Little Whinging, Surrey, England, 1952

One-year-old Linda cried long and loud. Her parents were shouting at eachother again, and the toddler didn't like it one bit. All Linda could make out was that her mother was mad about her father with another woman, though she wasn't quite sure what it was all about. Then, without warning, her mother stormed into her room, threw lots of stuff into a suitcase, and walk out.

Linda wondered to herself where her mother was going with her stuff when she returned, picked Linda up, and took her out to the car, setting her into her booster seat. So they were going on a ride! Yay! But where was Daddy? Wasn't Daddy going with them? They drove for what seemed to the toddler forever, finally stopping at a big building. Then Linda's mother spoke to her softly, telling her they were going to America to make a new life far away from Daddy.

Linda didn't like that very much.

Little Whinging, Surrey, England, 1960

At the same hospital he had been in with his first wife when little Linda had been born, Andrew Evans stood by his new wife, Serena, as she gave birth to their second daughter. Their two-year old daughter, Petunia, was waiting with a nurse outside when little Lily came into the world. She heard the cries and looked up at the nurse keeping her company. "What wrong? Are sissy and mummy gonna be ok?" she asked, a worried look in her young eyes. The nurse nodded. "Your sister's going to be just fine. You'll get to meet her, soon."

Little Whinging, 1971

"Petunia! Look!" Lily yelled, waving the envelope. "I got a letter, and it says I get to go and learn to be a witch! Mum and Dad are so proud. Aren't you?" she asked. Thirteen year old Petunia just stared at her. "A witch? A freak! That's why you can do all that weird stuff! You're a freak!" she said. Lily only looked hurt before running to her room to cry. What had happened to her loving sister?

Salem, USA, 1971

In Salem General's maternity ward, Robert Williams stood by his wife, Linda, as she gave birth to their first child, a girl. Linda, dead set on being a famous actress, had declared all throughout labor that this would be their ONLY child, but it was with love that Linda Evans Williams looked down at her newborn daughter and proudly named her Sarah.

New York City, USA, 1981

Sitting in her dressing room, Linda looked through the mail that had come for her. She was caught off guard by a letter from Andrew Evans. Her father! Barely hesitating, she opened it, wondering why her father was bothering to contact her NOW after twenty-nine years. She read the letter with interest.

_Dear Linda,  
You must be wondering why I never contacted you until now. You must understand that your mother never let me know how to contact you. I suspect she didn't want it.  
Four years after your mother took you away from me, I remarried. She and I had two little girls. Your sisters are Petunia and Lily. Petunia is the older one by two years.  
I do hope this letter finds you well. Perhaps by now you're an adult, married, and with children. I'll never know. Your step-mother died of cancer over a year ago, and the pain is too much.  
By now, I'm dead by my own means. That's why my solicitor has made sure you get this, so you know you still have family in England. All I hope is that you find happiness in your life.  
Your father  
Andrew Evans_

Linda was shocked, and for a while, just cried. She thought of her own daughter, Sarah, and her ex-husband, Robert. She had turned out so much like her own mother, only she had left her daughter instead of taking her with her. Children just got in the way of careers, after all. And now, Linda wasn't even sure where they were living. Were they still in Salem? Or had they moved? Linda decided to find out so she could tell Sarah about the family in London.

Boston, USA, 1982

Eleven year old Sarah looked at the envelope that had come in with the rest of the mail. It looked like it had been made out of parchment, and the writing on it was in a purple, flowing script. And it was addressed to her! Silently, Sarah wondered who used parchment like this and would be writing her her? She hadn't heard from her mother in nearly a year, when she had found out she had two aunts in England. Besides, her mother used plain envelopes, not anything like this. She opened it.

_Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Nathanial Lyonhead, Headmaster

Dear Ms. Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place waiting for you at the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school year will begin on September first. We await your answer by owl no later than August first. We hope to see you there amongst the other first years.  
Enclosed is a list of all the supplies and books you will need, as well as a map to show you and your parents how to get into Triang Alley and where you can exchange your money for the money used in the wizarding world.  
Once again, congratulations.

Marissa Cooper

Deputy Headmistress

Sarah couldn't believe it. SHE was a witch? This couldn't be true. She looked at the list of supplies and books. Cauldrons, dragonhide gloves, robes, books on potions and transfiguration...this HAD to be a joke. Still, there was no harm in trying it out. "But where am I going to get an owl?" she asked herself. Just then, she noticed the owl outside the livingroom window. It looked at her expectantly, and she let it in. "Are you the owl that delivered this?" Sarah asked it, wondering if it could understand her.

The owl seemed to nod and held out a leg. Grabbing a peice of regular paper and a pen, Sarah wrote out a reply saying she would gladly accept her place, tied it to the owl's leg, and watched as it flew off. Maybe this was real, after all. Sarah ran to tell her father.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1995

Sarah Williams had just finished dusting off all the books in the library. She couldn't believe she had been asked to replace the old librarian, Madam Pince, when she retired over the summer. Hogwarts was the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she, Sarah Williams, was the new librarian. It was September the first, and the students would be arriving at any moment. Sarah was about to head down to the Great Hall to take her seat with the rest of the faculty when she realized she had left a book off it's proper shelf. Picking it up, she glanced at the title.

_Labyrinth._ THIS book belonged in the restricted section. There was no way Sarah was going to let any other young boy or girl get hold of this book and say THOSE words. Placing the book in what Sarah deemed its proper place, Sarah left the library, ready for the first term of her new job to start.

Fourty-five minutes later, all the students had arrived, and the sorting had been finished. Dumbledore had made his announcements, introducing both Sarah as the new librarian and Arabella Figg as the new DADA teacher. The feast had begun, and Sarah was currently glancing at the students that crowded the hall. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, Sarah saw four redheads sitting together, along with a young man with black hair and a young woman with bushy brown hair. The older two had to be the Weasley twins. Professor Dumbledore had warned her abut their pranks when she had first arrived at Hogwarts.

She knew who the dark haired young man was. Harry Potter. Even in America, he was famous for his defeat of the Dark Lord. And Sarah knew Voldemort was back. Unlike Fudge, the American Minister of magic was not squemish about letting such news out. But that wasn't the reason Sarah had agreed to become the new Hogwarts librarian. She wasn't interested in Harry. She had to find her Aunt Petunia and Aunt Lily. Sarah figured they were muggles. Her parents were muggles. But how would she find them? She didn't know if either had gotten married, or where they lived, or what. She had decided to go to Little Whinging that coming weekend to start her search. 

But, who would look after the library? Sarah remembered she'd need to talk to Dumbledore about that. Turning to him, she broached the subject. "Lily and Petunia, you say?" he asked. "What surname? Perhaps one or both of them came through Hogwarts and you just don't know. Sometimes, muggleborns are not the only ones in their family." Sarah nodded. "Evans," she replied. "Lily and Petunia Evans." 


	2. Discoveries and Decisions

The entire staff turned to look at her. Lily Evans Potter had been a prize student, especially good at charms. But none of them, not even Albus Dumbledore, had known that Lily had a sister other than Petunia. Where had this third sister remained hidden, and why hadn't Sarah gone to Hogwarts instead of Salem? Their questions were answered when Sarah told them what she knew.

"All I know is what my mother, Linda, told me. She said her parents had divorced when she was about a year old, and she had moved to the US with my grandmother. Then, in 1982, I got a letter from my mother, telling her my grandfather had contacted her, telling her about Aunt Petunia and Aunt Lily. She told me that most likely, if I found them at all, I'd find them in Little Whinging in England. That's why I took the job here at Hogwarts. I was hoping I'd eventually be able to take a day or so to apparate there and find them."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I knew Lily quite well, actually. Everyone at this table did. Infact, Severus went to school with her. She went to Hogwarts, and was a very talented young Gryffindor. Very good with charms, if I remember correctly," he said. Beside him, McGonnegal nodded. "She was good at transfiguration, as well. And head girl, along with her boyfriend, who she later married. Quite unseperable their seventh year, those two. Lily was the only person who could pry James Potter away from his friends." 

Sarah nearly choked at this. James _Potter_? Her Aunt Lily was Lily _Potter_? THE Lily Potter? Mother of _Harry_ Potter? "You mean...." she started, glancing towards the Gryffindor table. Albus nodded. "If your information is correct, it would seem we can send Harry home to someone besides the Dursley's this summer, and I'm sure he'd like that very much," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George had all noticed the new librarian. They had been discussing her, wondering if the restricted section would be changed, wondering if new books would come in, wondering if she liked quidditch. Then they had noticed her seem to choke on her food. "I wonder if the new librarian is alright?" whispered Hermione. "I dunno. I think she looks like she just got some bad news," said Fred. "Or some very surprising news," George added. "She's looking this way, guys," Ron said.

"It's weird," Harry added. "She seems to be looking straight at me." He didn't notice that Ginny was doing the exact same, and had been all throughout the feast to this point. "Nah," said Fred. "She's probably trying to spot us out." George nodded. "Yeah. We overheard Professor Dumbledore warning her and the new Dark Arts professor about our pranks." "I don't see why, though," continued Fred. George got the last in. "We're perfect angels." Ron snorted. "Yeah, with horns holding up your halos," he muttered. Harry laughed, forgetting about the new librarian.

"Anyway, she looks like the perfect candidate," George said. "For what?" Ginny asked. "To try some of our new products on, of course," Fred replied. "You two aren't still on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, are you?" Ron asked. "You know what Mum said." "What are you planning?" Harry asked, hoping to be a participant in these pranks. He wanted to be just like his father. "We'll never tell," the twins said, together. The other four knew they meant it. There was no use pushing for information when those two decided to keep silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the head table, Sarah had just asked Dumbledore who the Dursleys were. "Petunia and Vernon. We had thought Petunia was Harry's only blood relative. We placed him there because of the safety he could only get from being with blood relatives. He hates it there, and there was quite a bit of trouble getting his letter to him, telling him he was a wizard. I'm afraid Petunia and Vernon tried to force the magic out of him, but we couldn't think of where else he'd be safe."

Sarah frowned. These Dursleys, her own aunt and uncle, sounded much like Karen, who also hated magic. In fact, Sarah had often suspected that her being a witch was the main reason Karen had often thought of her as a thorn in her side, scolding her and saying such cruel things while praising Toby. Sarah remembered, briefly, how she had at one time resented Toby, but come to love him and realize it after rescuing him from the Goblin King. It had been nine years ago, and it was still as fresh in her mind as if it had been yesterday.

Dumbledore glanced at Sarah, curiously, wondering if anything was wrong. "Sarah? Do you still want to seek out Petunia? She and Vernon live in Little Whinging. Perhaps you could get more information from Harry, and you could go to Hogsmead and apparate just outside the barriers around the house." Sarah nodded. "I think I'll wear muggle clothes, though. If they dislike magic as much as my step-mother, I'll need to act as muggle-like as possible." Although they'll know I'm not 'normal' when they see some of my friends, she added mentally.

So it was agreed. Dumbledore himself would watch over the library for her on Saturday while Sarah went to find the Dursleys. 


	3. Sarah Meets The Dursleys

Saturday, September 2nd. Sarah had yet to talk to Harry. What the heck was she supposed to say to him? _Hi, Harry, you don't know me, but I'm your long lost cousin_? How would he take that? Besides, Sarah thought as she rode the carriage into Hogsmead, she needed to be sure. If Harry hated the Dursley's as much as Dumbledore had speculated, she didn't want to get Harry's hopes up of being able to live with someone else. That was why she was going to visit with the Dursley's first.

Ariving in Hogsmead, Sarah disapparated as soon as she stepped out of the carriage, apparating just outside the barriers that surrounded Number 4 Privet Drive. She was wearing jeans and a peasant top, not looking anything like the witch she was. She then walked the rest of the way to the Dursley's house, and timidly knocked on the door. She flinched, then, as she hadn't intended to knock that loud. It didn't matter, though, as a horsefaced woman with a long neck soon came to the door.

Was THIS Petunia Dursley? Sarah wondered. She looked nothing like her own mother, except perhaps hair color and a little around the eyes. But Linda had been much more beautiful. Sarah decided the lack of similarity must have been due to the fact that they were only half-sisters. She realized the woman was waiting impatiently for her to speak first. "Um, hi," Sarah said, softly. "Are you Petunia Dursley?" she asked. She was trying to be polite, not wanting the door slammed in her face before she found out anything.

"Who are you?" the woman asked suspiciously. "You're not one of _them_ are you?" Sarah just raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? "One of who?" she asked. "I'm Sarah Williams. My parents are Robert and Linda Williams, and my mother's last name was Evans. She got a note fourteen years ago about her father and step-mother's passing, and she finally found out about a sister she had. Petunia Evans. I found out Petunia had married a Vernon Dursley, and I was hoping I'd finally found her," she explained.

Petunia nodded. "You've found me. I was wondering if you or Linda was ever going to introduce yourselves. Quite rude to wait so long," she said, allowing Sarah to come in. Sarah only nodded, deciding not to let the woman know how rude SHE was acting. "My mother was never very good with family. She was always more concerned about her acting career. In fact, she left me and my father for it several years ago. As for me, I only recently was able to save up the money to come to England. My job doesn't pay much."

"And what is it you do?" Petunia asked. She had to make sure this relative was respectable before she claimed her, not to mention introduce her to the rest of her family. "I'm a librarian. I work mainly in the reference section," she said carefully. Petunia nodded. A reference librarian was definately a respectable occupation. She was suddenly glad Harry was at his ruddy school. Sarah didn't seem to know about him or Lily, and that was just fine with Petunia if Sarah never found out about the freaks.

Suddenly, a loud wail errupted from the kitchen. "MUUUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYYYY! I want MOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEE!" Sarah was startled. Petunia just smiled. "You'll have to excuse Duddy-kins. His school nurse thinks he needs to be on a diet, and if we don't hold him to it, the school threatened to keep him over the summer as well to make sure he was stuck with it, and then we'd never see him. Duddly, honey!" she called into the kitchen. "You know you can't eat any more at breakfast. But to get your mind off it, why don't you come in here and meet Sarah?"

Sarah took the chance while Petunia's head was turned to glance around the room. All over were pictures of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. In not a single area did she see a picture of Harry, though she knew from Dumbledore he had lived there for fourteen years now. After a few moments, in waddled a rather large fifteen year old boy. It wasn't possible, Sarah thought, for anyone to be wider than they were tall. Had Harry cast an engorgement charm on Dudley before heading back to Hogwarts for the year? she wondered to herself.

"Dudley, honey, this is Sarah. You remember how Mummy told you you had an aunt and cousin in America? Well Sarah here is your cousin." Aunt Petunia seemed to be happy about her, so he guessed she wasn't a freak like his other cousin, Harry. If Mummy was going be nice to her, then so could he. "Hi, Sarah," he said. "Mum and I have been wondering if we'd ever get to meet you or Aunt Linda. Did she come along?" he asked. Sarah almost raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the boy's manners. But she could tell it was an act.

"I'm afraid my mother is not a family woman," Sarah told him. "She's too interested in her acting." At this, Petunia wrinkled her nose. "Actresses. Almost as bad as those freaks we had in the family. I know you've been trying to avoid the subject, Sarah dear. You must be as appalled by having one of THEM in the family as much as I was. I mean, certainly the letter mentioned my other sister, Lily. She'd come home from that school of hers every summer, with frog spawn in her pockets and turning one thing into something else."

Dudley looked surprised. His mother hadn't spoken of her younger sister in four years, since Harry had found out he was what his parents termed a freak. Dudley himself was scared to death of magic. He fought the urge to move his hands protectively to his bottom as his mother continued.

And then she married that James Potter and had Harry, and then she and that no-good, lazy husband of hers got themselves blown up and Harry got left with us." Oh, now Petunia had gone too far with her ignorance. Sarah had to speak up. "Actually," she said, "wizards and witches are not freaks. And, as far as I know, the avada kedavra curse, the one that killed Aunt Lily and Uncle James, does NOT blow people up. It simply draws all life out of them, leaving a look of horror on their faces. Harry is the ONLY person ever known to survive it because there is no counter curse and no way to block it."

By now, Sarah was mad. She had heard these people badmouthing her kind long enough. She had to set them straight. 


	4. Confrontations and Goblin Kings

As Sarah pulled out her wand, Dudley's hands immediately went to his over-large bottom. He couldn't believe he had ANOTHER freak cousin. Petunia just stared, glad that Vernon had chosen to work that day. He usually took Saturday off, but there was a very important project he was working on, and it needed to be doon as soon as possible. Sarah didn't care who was in the house. She continued on with her tirade.

"I had warning from Professor Dumbledore you'd be like this. That's why I didn't say WHERE I was a librarian. At Hogwarts. You know, my best subjects at Salem were History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts. I learned quite a few good hexes. I wouldn't hesitate to put most of them on you. And seeing as how Harry's so unhappy with you, I think that as his only other blood relative besides my mother, he'll be coming home with me over the summer. As for the two of you...you're too good to waste simple magic on. You should all be goblins! JARETH!"

It had been a long time since Sarah had spoken to Jareth or even thought of him. But she was so mad at these stupid, misguided muggles, she couldn't think of anything more sensible to do. They weren't worth going to Azkaban over for abuse of muggles. But she knew creatures of the Underground didn't have their movement and activities checked. And so it was with a smile that she greeted the Goblin King when he appeared.

Petunia and Dudley Dursley were huddled together when the Goblin King appeared in all his glory. The green tights, the poet shirt, the boots, the riding crop, that wild blond hair. "My dear Sarah," he said, smoothly. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever call on me again. Although I had hoped you'd be alone." Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Have fun with the muggles, Goblin King. Dump them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Turn them into goblins for all I care. They're not worth trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Consider it....my way of appoligizing for tearing your little world apart nine years ago."

Jareth smirked. "Appology accepted, Sarah. But wait. Did you just use the word muggle? I wasn't aware you were a witch. Nice wand, too. Maple and Fae hair, isn't it?" he asked. Sarah smirked. "One hair of Goblin King," she replied. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering who had bought that one. I should have known it was you when you came into the labyrinth. Well, I suppose I'll be gone with my prize, now." And Jareth was just about to leave when Vernon Dursley came home.

Vernon took one look at the girl with the wand, the man who looked decidedly gay, and his beloved wife and son huddled on the couch, fear on their faces, and let out a roar of anger. "HOW THE HELL DID TWO MORE FREAKS GET INTO MY HOUSE?!?" Petunia was shaking as she answered. "I didn't know _she_ was a freak. That's SARAH. You know, my half-sister's daughter? She said she was a librarian, but then she started defending the freaks and talking about the curse that killed Harry's parents. And then she called the other freak and said he could dump us into some bog or turn us into Goblins!"

Sarah nodded. "And Jareth? You can take him, too," she said, pointing to Vernon. "LIKE HELL HE CAN TAKE ME!" Vernon roared. His face was getting rather splotchy. Jareth just let out a cultured chuckle. "My dear mortal, I am the Goblin King. Nobody calls me or Sarah a freak. Got that?" he asked, forming a crystal with a slight twist of his hand. "Sarah, of course, is the only mortal to ever defeat me at my own game. Of course, if you want your freedom, you could always wander my labyrinth. If you take the challenge, you have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before you're all my subjects, forever. Then again, it's the only chance at freedom you have."

And so the Dursley's were left at the start of the labyrinth as the portal closed, leaving Sarah and Jareth the only two people at number 4. The Goblin King turned to the witch. "So, Sarah, you're a witch. That and the core of your wand...now I know how you got through my labyrinth so easily. You were in your 5th year of learning at the time, weren't you?" he asked. Sarah nodded. "Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Karen couldn't stand me doing my homework. I almost didn't get it done that summer or the summer after because she always found some reason for me to be watching Toby," she said.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get back to the Underground. Remember Sarah, should you need me, or any of your freinds for that matter," he started. Sarah nodded. "You know I'll call, Jareth. But really, how much trouble can I get into as Hogwarts librarian? Which reminds me. I need to get back. I have to walk outside of the apparation bounds, apparate into Hogsmead, and then it's an hour's carriage ride back to Hogwarts." Jareth nodded. "Or I could take you there. It'd be much faster, and unlike you, I can apparate through the bounds and take you right into the library. By the way, who's watching it for you and making sure no student enters the restricted section?"

Sarah grinned. "Professor Dumbledore. He's the whole reason I knew where to find the Dursleys, and he said I could take Harry for the summer. Harry hates them, and I can see why." Jareth grinned. "Albus is still headmaster? I'd have figured he'd have retired by now. He's an old friend. His father was the representative of the Underground humans at court, and Albus and I grew up together. We're the same age. In fact, I believe you ran into his brother in the labyrinth." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You mean that crazy guy with a bird for a hat?" she asked. "That's Morath," he said, nodding. Come on, I'll take you back to Hogwarts."

A/N:Thanks to Unicorn Lady who inspired this whole thing. If you haven't read her stories The Searcher and The Searcher 2, you should. They're wonderful. In fact, the name Morath and the concept of him being Dumbledore's brother came from her stories. So thanks for the inspiration, Unicorn Lady! 


	5. Revelations and Remeniscing

Severus Snape blinked. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, there was no way on earth he would have believed it. Not even the imperius curse could have made him believe that not one, but two people had just apparated into the library. He had been there, going over some important information from the latest Death Eater meeting with Albus, when it had happened. He glanced over at the headmaster, who didn't seem phazed. In fact, Albus was smiling. Snape just continued to blink, not realizing Sarah was laughing at him. Albus stood to greet Jareth.

"Jareth, old friend. It was so kind of you to escort Miss Williams back to Hogwarts. Though one might ask why you've come Aboveground. Is there anything wrong in the Underground?" Jareth frowned. "Of course there's something wrong. There are currently three horrid muggles contaminating my beautiful Bog." Sarah just snorted. "I'd hardly call the Bog beautiful," she said. "But compaired to the Dursley's, it's the most beautiful sight in the world." Snape raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what was being talked about. Dumbledore chuckled. "I take it, then, Sarah, your information is correct?"

Sarah nodded. "And if Harry has to stay with a blood relative for his safety, I'll gladly take him. Those...those...creatures aren't fit. You should see the way they act about us. Called us freaks. And to look at their house, one would never guess Harry lived there. And Dudley.... If the Ministry didn't keep tabs on underage use of magic, I'd think Harry had used an engorgement charm. I never thought it was possible for anyone to be wider than they are tall, but somehow Dudley's managed it. And Vernon's just as huge. You can't possibly send him back there, Headmaster, and I will gladly let him stay with me."

"I doubt young Harry would want to stay in the house at all. Honestly, Jareth, did you really dump the Dursley's into the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Dumbledore asked. He sounded stern, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course I did, Albus," Jareth replied. "They're too old, too ugly, and too stupid to be turned into goblins. And that's saying quite a bit. It's disgusting that they were allowed to walk the earth, let alone be related to Sarah. I appeared and dragged them away on her request. I dumped them into the Bog, but when they climb out, they'll be at the beginning of the labyrinth."

At this point, Snape had had enough. He had questions, and he wanted answers. "Albus, will you please explain to me who this man is and how the bloody hell he and Sarah actually apparated into Hogwarts? I thought it was impossible. And what are you people talking about with the Underground and the Bog of Eternal Stench and such nonesense?" Dumbledore just chuckled. "I almost forgot. Where are my manners? Severus, this is Jareth, King of the Goblins, and a very old friend. The Underground is his home, and I'm afraid the Bog of Eternal Stench is leftover from a magical experiment gone horribly wrong."

It was Sarah's turn to raise an eyebrow. She had never before heard how the Bog was created, and was happy when Jareth continued Dumbledore's explination. "Ah yes," Jareth said, chuckling. "What a lesson the three of us learned that day. Never mix Fae magic with wizarding magic. You will never get the same result twice, and it's never good. I seem to remember that's also how the junkyard was created." 

"Ah, but the question remains," Dumbledore stated, "how do you know young Sarah here?" "Albus, do you remember nine years ago, when I told you someone had actually beaten the labyrinth? It was Sarah. Although it would seem we're forever connected. Her wand contains the one hair I ever gave as a wand core." Sarah nodded. "So we've tried to be friends over the years. Though he just found out it was my wand that contained his hair today. And it's worked out pretty well," she said. Dumbledore, of course, had a feeling there may be more than just friendship between them, but that would be discovered later.

"So I take it the two of you are old friends, Albus?" Snape asked, nodding towards Jareth. Dumbledore nodded. "We grew up together in the Underground. My father was representative in court of the humans there. The place is filled with magic, Severus, so it was no surprise my brother Morath and I were accepted into Hogwarts. Although now, he has a bird on his head. He tried to become an animagus and didn't quite make it. And odd thing though. Surrounded by the magic of the Underground, the bird has a mind of it's own." Jareth laughed. "I was wondering how that happened. I asked, but he wouldn't tell me.

The foursome glanced at the library door as a man and dog walked in. Upon entering the library, Sarah jumped slightly as the dog turned into a man. Sarah recognized him immediately, and had her wand out in seconds. "Petrificus Totalus!" With that, Sirius Black fell to the ground, petrified. Snape smirked. Remus Lupin looked at Sarah. Dumbledore just chuckled. "There was no need for that, Sarah. Sirius is no harm. He's on our side." Sarah risked a side-ways glance at Dumbledore. "But he betrayed Aunt Lily and Uncle James! He's the reason-" She stopped as Dumbledore shook his head. "I believe, child, there are some things to explain."

Dumbledore walked over to Sirius, pulling out his own wand. "Enervate," he said, softly. Sirius stood, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the floor. "Nice way to greet a guy, petrifying him," he muttered. "And some friend you are, Moony. You didn't even catch me." Remus laughed. "Sorry, Padfoot. The lady had her wand out and was hexing you so fast I didn't have time." Snape cleared his throat. "And just what are you two miscreants doing here?" he asked. Sarah was still waiting for her explination, but apparently wasn't going to get it any time soon. Her wand, however, remained pointed at Sirius.

"And he calls us miscreants," Sirius said. "I mean, look at him. Even in his school days, he swept around the school at night like a great black bat. Except for the night he found his robes had mysteriously disappeared, and he had to go all the way to the Gryffindor common room in his boxers with the pink hearts!" he said. He and Remus both burst out laughing. Sarah looked at Snape, then at Sirius. "Are you serious?" she asked. Sirius grinned. "Why do you have to ask my name? You petrified me, you obviously know who I am." "You know what I meant, Black," she growled. She still didn't know how Dumbledore could just trust him.

"Sarah," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Black did not hand information to Voldemort." Sarah winced at the name. Like nearly every other witch and wizard, she was scared to death to even hear the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore ignored it, however, and continued. "Sirius convinced James and Lily to switch secret keepers. It was Peter Pettigrew who turned them over to Voldemort. Sirius is innocent, although without Pettigrew in our hands, alive, we can't prove it, and Sirius can't return to the wizarding world officialy." Snape snorted. "I wouldn't have believed it myself. He nearly killed me when we were in school. But I saw Pettigrew at the Death Eater meeting right before term started."

Jareth yawned. "While all this is very interesting, I'm afraid I have to return to my kingdom. I need to see if I can't persuade Hoggle to get near those pitiful excuses for humans long enough to lead them back to the beginning. They're so stupid they won't even realize what he's doing." With that, the Goblin King disappeared. Now, Sirius and Remus were both blinking, unable to believe their eyes. Finally, Sirius just grabbed hold of Sarah's wand and pointed it downward. "You think you can point that thing somewhere else? You might kill me." Sarah glared. "I'm tempted to do just that, Black. You persuaded Aunt Lily and Uncle James to change to Pettigrew, so in a way, you're still responsible." Sirius just glared right back. "I know that, and believe me, I feel the guilt. But what I want to know is what did Petunia think of her own daughter also going to Hogwarts? I know she hated Lily and hates Harry." Sarah growled. "I am NOT Petunia's daughter and would prefer not to claim her as family. My mother was their half-sister Linda." Sarah smirked. She had clearly shocked Black. The other man...Moony?....also looked rather shocked.

"Remus? Did you know Lily had another sister?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "The information just recently came to light," explained Dumbledore. "It turns out the entire reason Sarah accepted the post of librarian at Hogwarts was because she wanted to find her family in England. She has even volunteered to take care of Harry once summer comes so he won't have to live with the Dursley's anymore." Now Sirius gave a genuine smile at Sarah. "Right. Anyone who likes Harry, I suppose I can like. What do you say, Sarah? Friends? Or atleast a temporary truce?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Fine. Truce," she replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

Instead of a handshake, however, Sirius kissed Sarah's hand. She withdrew it quickly. "Watch it, Black. Behavior like that is likely to end the truce." She and Sirius were so busy staring at eachother that neither noticed the other occupants in the room. Dumbledore just smiled, and Remus was doing his best not to break out laughing. Nor did they notice when Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape all left, Snape muttering about preparing his lessons for the week, and Dumbledore and Lupin discussing whether Sarah and Sirius would kill eachother or get married. 


	6. A Temporary Truce

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were headed to the library. They hadn't even had any classes yet, and already Hermione had felt the urge to go to the library and do research. "We take our O.W.L.s this year," she had said. "We need to start studying as soon as possible." Harry had agreed only because he thought it might get his mind off what had happened at the end of last year, with Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. Ron had only gone along because he was afraid Hermione would start in on SPEW again if her mind wasn't kept on studying. When they got there, though, they were glad they had gone.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out, running over to hug his godfather. "What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid someone will call the ministry here?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Yeah!" agreed Ron. "You should be in Snuffles form. It's much safer." Sarah burst out laughing. "Snu-snu-....Snuffles? What a nickname!! With a name like that....oh..." She couldn't speak anymore. She was laughing too hard, holding her stomach, which was starting to hurt. When she finally finished, there were tears in her eyes.

"Snuffles, Miss Williams, was a code-name for use in public," Sirius said tersely. He was on the verge of hexing the young librarian, even if she WAS Harry's cousin. "As for the questions from you three," he said, turning to his godson and his friends, "I'm a free man. Snape turned anonymous tipster yesterday, and they caught Wormtail this morning." Harry gave a victory whoop. "That means I can come live with you!" Sirius shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. Dumbledore said the protection spell only works with a blood relative."

"Great. Another summer of the Dursleys..." Harry sighed. Now Sarah stepped in. "Nope. I've already taken care of that, Harry. I doubt you'd want to stick around them even if you liked them. They've recently taken a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench. The smell will never come off. Besides, you'll be staying with me when the school year ends." Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared. Sirius cleared his throat. "It seems, Harry, that your mother had another half-sister, Linda, and Sarah here is your cousin." Sarah nodded. "And if you want, Sirius...Sirius can stay with us."

"Really?" Harry asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Unusually kind of you, Miss Williams, considering we were at eachothers throats just before Harry and his friends walked in." "We called a truce, Black. Don't make me change my mind about offering to let you stay with me and Harry." "You know, if we're going to make this work, shouldn't we atleast be on a first-name basis?" Sirius asked. Sarah sighed. Frustrating as this man was, he had a point. "Fine, Sirius." The wizard nodded. "Thank you, Sarah. That's much more reasonable."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at eachother. The three fifteen-year-olds were also wondering what would happen. "You two bicker like an old married couple," Ron stated, snickering. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Sarah just stared. Then Sarah started laughing, then Sirius, then Harry, then Hermione and finally Ron joined in. The comment had definately relieved a bit of tension. 


	7. Center Stage In The Gryffindor Common Ro...

Truce

Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was enjoying what was possibly the happiest evening of his life. He had a cousin who was also a witch and just happened to be the new librarian at Hogwarts. Sirius was a free man. Harry, Sirius, and Sarah were going to live together as a family, a real family! It was because of this that Harry didn't mind losing a game of chess to Ron, or even to Hermione. Everything was perfect when...

BANG!!

Glancing over at the fireplace, where Sarah had sat talkting to Hermione and Ginny about some of the history of witchcraft in America, Harry saw the result of the bang. Sarah was covered in black soot from head to toe, and some of it had gotten on Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George were nearby, laughing. "Soot crackers, our latest invention. You pull them like you do a normal cracker," Fred started. "And then boom! You're covered in soot!" George finished.

"Not funny at all, you two," she growled.

"We thought it was," the twin terrors replied simultaneously, looking innocent. "Harry!" George exclaimed suddenly. "Good to see you, mate!" Fred nodded. "Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and we have been talking it over," George continued. "And as you know, the new Quidditch season is coming up, and with Wood gone, we need a new captain," Fred said. "As well as a new keeper. And for captain, we figured the logical choice would be...you!" George finished.

Harry just stared. "I can't be captain! How did I get to be the logical choice. You two and the girls both have more experience than I do!" "It's simple," George stated. "The girls and the two of us are all in our seventh year. You'll just have to pick a new captain next year anyway, and it will still most likely be you." Fred nodded. "So you may as well take the position this year, and just worry about finding new beaters and chasers," he said. "Alright," Harry agreed. "But be warned, I'll work you just as hard as Wood ever did, if not harder."

"Congratulations, Harry," Sarah said, hugging her cousin. "I didn't get a chance to play, back at Salem. I was scared of hights. I just commentated, instead." "The Salem Institute. Oh, it must have been very interesting studying there. It's the best school of witchcraft in North America, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Sarah nodded. "The best in the western hemisphere, in fact. It was amazing, but not nearly like Hogwarts." Hermione seemed even more interested at the chance to compare and contrast the two schools.

"Are there any classes one can take there that one can't take at Hogwarts? I've heard the American system is different." "Well," Sarah said, "It's somewhat Brittish, in that there are seven years, and you start the year you turn eleven. And all the classes you take at Hogwarts, you can take at Salem. But there's one class I loved at Salem that isn't offered here. Magical theater. It became an elective when one of the old headmasters realized it could be used to intigrate several different classes."

"Did you take it?" Harry asked. Sarah nodded. "What classes does it intigrate?" Hermione asked. "Yeah," Ron said, perking up. "Maybe we can get Dumbledore to add it here!" Sarah grinned, glad her cousin and his friends were taking an interest in one of her favorite subjects. "Well, there are several different areas involved in theater. Acting of course, but also sound, props, costumes, make-up, publicity, lights, and set. Naturally, the two major ones would be charms and transfiguration. But potions can be added in for paint for the set. And if plants are needed, there's herbololgy."

Neville seemed to perk up slightly at this. Herbology was his best subject. "I think it sounds like a wonderful chance for the different houses to work together," Hermione said. "Not only that, but it could be very educational." _Oh no,_ thought Harry. _Better stop Hermione before this reminds her to bug us about studying for our O.W.L.s._ "Did you have any adventures?" He asked, changing the subject and, at the same time, hoping for a good story.

"I didn't have many adventures in school," Sarah said. "But when I was in my fifth year, I had one over the weekend. You see, unlike at Hogwarts, Salem students go home after classes and on the weekends using a port-key that can be keyed to their specific homes as well as their specific schedules, changing as the schedule changes. Anyway, it was late October, nearing Halloween. I was babysitting my baby brother, Toby. He was about a year old at the time. He wouldn't stop crying, and I was becoming very annoyed and frustrated." "What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I started telling him a story, about a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. But what noone knew was that the King of the Goblins was in love with the young girl, and had given her certain powers to wish the child away. And I threatened Toby with being wished away, but he wouldn't stop, so I did it. I said the words. I didn't know they'd work, but they did. The lightning flashed and the thunder clapped. The lights went out, and I heard giggling, and then I saw that Toby's crib was empty. The goblins had taken him."

"Did you get him back?" Harry asked. "I should hope you atleast tried," Hermione inserted. Sarah just nodded. "The Goblin King showed up, and offered me a gift. He said I could have my dreams if I'd just forget about Toby, but I really loved Toby, and I knew I couldn't, so I chose to run the Labyrinth. I had thirteen hours, and I met some friends along the way. I ran into firies, which are these awful creatures that try to take off your head. I almost fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I got trapped in an oubliette. Then, when I thought it was almost over, my friends and I had to fight our way through the Goblin City."

By now, Sarah had the entire common-room enthrawled. Harry was watching his cousin in awe. Ron just sat their, wide-eyed. Neville looked positively frightened at the thought of the firies and the Bog. Hermione was fascinated, obviously wanting to learn more about the world Sarah was discribing as the young woman continued her story. "Finally, we made it, and I had to face the Goblin King alone. I entered this huge room that had stairs going every which way, and I just couldn't seem to catch Toby. Finally I jumped off a ledge, fell lightly to the one below, and challenged Jareth, telling him he had no power over me just as my time was up."

"Honestly," came a familiar and, to Sarah atleast, rather infuriating voice. "I thought a group of fifteen-year-olds was too old for fairy-tales, let alone a 24 year old." 


	8. Death Glares and Kisses

Sirius stood in the entrance to the common room, smirking. Sarah looked about ready to hex him. "Nice cracker, boys. That was a prank worthy of the Marauders," he said to the twins. Their faces lit up. "Really?" asked Fred. "Do you know them?" asked George. Harry, of course, still hadn't told them who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were. Only Ron and Hermione knew that at the moment.

Sirius gave a hurt look to his god-son. "I'm disappointed in you, Harry. Why haven't you gone bragging to these two about who the Marauders really are?" Harry just looked embarrassed, and was about to appologize, when Sirius grinned. "Oh well, just gives me a chance to introduce myself." he said. "Mister Padfoot, at your service," he proclaimed with a bow. Fred and George's jaws dropped.

"No way!" said George. "YOU'RE Padfoot?" Fred asked. Sirius nodded. "I am. Remus is Moony, Pettigrew," Siris said the name in disgust, "was Wormtail, and I think I'll let Harry tell you who Prongs was." Harry grinned. "Prongs was my dad," he said, smirking slightly at the jealous looks the twins were giving him. Then they glanced at Hermione and Ron. "You two don't seem so surprised," said Fred, suspicious.

"Er...well, we've known for a while," Ron said. "Since our third year," Hermione added. "WHAT?" exclaimed George. "And you didn't tell us?" his twin added. "To think we were decieved by our own brother," Fred said, a hand clapped over his heart in mock agony. "And you, Hermione," George added. "We thought you loved us more than that!" 

While the Weasley twins acted indignant, Sarah and Sirius glared at eachother. Harry just looked back and forth between his cousin and his godfather. This latest death glare match had been going on for several minutes when Remus appeared, sitting next to Harry. He, too, watched his friend and the librarian for a moment, then leaned over to Harry. "You know, they're starting to remind me of your parents."

"My parents had death glare matches?" Harry asked. "All the time," Remus said. "Until they realized they were in love with eachother. Then it was just the occasional one as a private joke. At this rate, I think I may be the only bachelor Marauder left. Even Pettigrew was married for a few months before she was killed by deatheaters. Now we know, though, that Peter killed her himself, as a show of loyalty to You-know-who."

"I guess it is pretty obvious, Remus," Harry said. "I've noticed the same thing going on between Ron and Hermione." Neither Harry nor Remus got to say anymore, because at that moment, the silent tension between Sarah and Sirius was broken. "You know what you need? You need to be kissed, kissed well and by somebody that knows how," Sirius stated, putting all the authority into his voice that he could.

Everyone stared as the next sound to resonated through the room was that of Sarah's hand connecting with Sirius' face. Sirius flenched, raised an eyebrow, then quickly drew Sarah to him, kissing her soundly. "I despise arrogant men," Sarah muttered, pulling away, then kissed Sirius. Watching on, Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George couldn't help but laugh.

(A/N-Brownie points to anyone who can name what other two movies I referenced!) 


	9. Father And Son

(A/N-Woot! Brownie points to everyone who figured out Gone with the Wind and Indiana Jones and the Last Cruisade!))

Over the next several weeks, the place anyone told you to look if you wanted to find Sirius Black was the library. The ministry, in appology, had given Black Manor back, along with unfreezing his Gringotts account, so he didn't exactly need to work. So, he spent all his time getting closer to Harry and getting MUCH closer to Sarah.

And so it was, that on the evening of November 11th, Sarah and Sirius were bundled up, sitting up in the astronomy tower, watching the stars and discussing their wands. "When I got mine, Ollivander turned pale," Sirius said. "I was already a little wizarding terror by the time, rather notorius for my pranks in Diagon Alley."

Sarah laughed. "He must have realized how much your potential for trouble-making improved now that you had your wand," she said. "Oh, not just that," Sirius answered. "My wand contains a rather unique core for rather powerful magic. The hair of the Goblin King." "WHAT?!?" Sarah exclaimed, shooting up from her restful position leaning against him.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked. "Didn't you know the Goblin King existed?" Sarah shook her head. "Actually, I know Jareth personally, and he said he only gave one hair, and MY wand contains that hair. I mean, sure, I was told hair of Goblin Prince, but I figured it'd just been around so long that Jareth had become King by then. After all, Jareth doesn't have any children."

"Well, there's only one way to find out if he was telling the truth or not," Sirius said. "Just, call him, since you know him personally and I don't." Sarah nodded at this. "JARETH!! GET YOUR TIGHTS-WEARING, SOCK-STUFFING ASS UP HERE!!" "Sock-stuffing...?" Sirius asked, snickering. "One more word about socks out of either of you and you'll both find yourselfs tipped head-first over the bog of eternal stench."

Sirius continued laughing. Sarah just frowned. "You told me you only gave one hair for a wand core, Jareth. But Sirius and I BOTH have hair of Goblin King in our wands." Jareth raised an eyebrow at this. "But I did only give Olivander one hair. And not a single one to anyone else. Although I did give some other wand-maker one of my son's hairs from his first hair-cut..."

Sarah blinked. "You have a son? Then I was wrong with my theory that you'd become King since the wand was made." Jareth shook his head. "Honestly, Sarah. I thought you'd learned things weren't always as they seemed. Yes, I have a son, but I haven't seen him since he was born. I...seduced a married woman. Although, if you ever meet Mrs. Gloria Black, I'm sure she'll tell you it is definately not a sock."

Sirius stopped laughing. Sarah blinked. Jareth realized how awkward the situation was before looking at the Marauder carefully. Yes, there it was. Gloria's hair, her eyes, her nose. His own chin and stature. And, if rumors were true, his arrogance. This was his son. "And so the son finally meets the father."

All three, librarian, Marauder, and Goblin King, spun around to face the Headmaster. Sarah somehow wasn't surprised. Since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, she'd quickly learned that Albus Dumbledore somehow knew everything that went on in his school. And now, it seemed, they were going to find out everything he knew about this particular situation. 


	10. A Sirius Shock

"Gloria and Orion had just finished their time here at Hogwarts when they eloped. A week later, Orion had to leave to join in the effort agaionst Voldemort." Sarah and Sirius both flenched at the name, but Dumbledore took no notice and continued on. "Of course, Gloria had wanted to fight as well, but by the time they were married, she was already a month pregnant. They simply believed the charm they had been using had failed. But shortly after Orion left, Gloria came to me with a rather strange story. It seemed she'd had a very interesting dream about a blond stranger. I'm sure I don't have to tell anyone what it was about."

Jareth looked at his friend. "I remember that night rather well, Albus, how you called me Aboveground to ask if I really had done it. I also seem to remember asking you to never tell anyone else about it, seeing as how in your infinate wisdom you thought it best that my son never know me." Sirius shook his head, his face buried in his hands, glad Sarah was the only person there wittnessing this. After all, what would Moony say if he were there? And worse, he _really_ didn't need to know how he came to be in this world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It was a scene straight out of the album Hagrid had given him. A young man with messy black hair and glasses standing nervously in front of a huge crowd. Next to him stood a beautiful redheaded woman in a long white gown. Harry thought, at first, that he must surely be witnesing his parents' wedding. But then he got a better look at the groom. Green eyes and..._

Harry awoke, then, with a bit of a start. That hadn't been his parents' wedding. That had been his own. But who had the bride been? The only redheaded girl he knew was Ginny. Sure, she was beautiful. She had become especially so over the summer, which Harry had noticed once Dumbledore had finally allowed him to visit the Weasleys towards the end of the summer. But did he really feel _that_ way about her? This is what Harry pondered as he returned to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, let me get this straight," Sarah said after a few minutes of what had been, for all involved in the conversation, a rather awkward silence. "You," she said, looking at Jareth, "had an affair with his mother," she continued, motioning toward Sirius, "in a dream?!?" "Well, not exactly in a dream, more like-" Sarah cut him off, then, and all three men flinched when she began yelling.

"YOU MEAN YOU USED ONE OF YOUR DAMN CRYSTALS ON THAT POOR WOMAN?!?! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!" Had the whole thing not been so ashamed, the casual observer would have been inclined to laugh. As it was, Albus still had that same merry twinkle in his eyes, and when he smiled, Jareth _did_ start laughing. Sarah and Sirius just looked at eachother, wondering what the Headmaster and the Goblin King found so amusing.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Sarah, who just shrugged her shoulders. So, Sirius thought. His girlfriend had one of his hairs in her wand. Well, the wand chooses the witch or wizard. He knew it mostly had something to do with the wand core. That meant _his_ hair had chosen Sarah. OK. So they were destined for eachother. And ok. Orion Black was not his father. The Goblin King was his father. And Albus had kept this all from him. But then, Albus had never revealed anything to anyone if he didn't feel it was the right time.

Sirius was shaken from his thoughts, quite literaly, by Sarah, who looked a bit concerned at his silence. "Hey, you ok?" she asked. "Er...yeah...I think so," he replied, then looked up. ""Where'd Albus and...uh...my...er...father..." Sirius trailed off, still unable to comprehend calling someone else that. Sarah nodded in understanding. "They both realized what a huge shock this is for you, so they went down to Albus's office to talk. And I'm sure Jareth didn't mean to traumatize you like that. He just likes to brag."

"Well, now we know where I get it from," Sirius said, chuckling slightly, pulling Sarah into his arms. "Now, what's this about 'sock stuffing'?" he asked. Sarah laughed. "I've known him for nine years now, and he's always bragged about having this huge group of girls all around the world who just love him," she laughed. "But he also complains this same little fan club keeps joking amongst themselves about how he stuffs his tights with socks."

Sirius raised his eyebrow again, then burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?" Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't dare kid about such a subject." He ran his fingers through her hair, then. Here, beneath the midnight sky, moonbeams falling into her hair, and the stars sparkling in her eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. Of course, in his eyes, she was beautiful all the time, but tonight, she seemed more so. It was moments like this, Sirius thought, that truly made life worth living and love worth having. Holding her close, he bent his head down, claiming her lips with his.

Watching from the shadows, Jareth smiled. He didn't have much time to contemplate the happiness his son and his friend had found in eachother, however, because at that moment, he heard the call. Someone was about to be wished away.

A/N-FINALLY. Here it is. This is the fic that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Danalas started writing it not knowing what it was, and she'll continue writing it forever just because this is the fic that doesn't end.... 


	11. I Wish The Goblins Would Come and Take S...

When Hermione had come in from finishing her rounds, one of her duties as a prefect, she had been surprised, but pleased, to find Ron still up, apparently studying. She had told him, of course, how pleased she was to actually see him doing so, and offered to join him. Ron just shook his head. "You're tired, 'Mione. Go on to bed. I was just about to head there, anyway. Besides, you already study enough."

Ron had said this with all good intention, but it seemed that, this late at night, he had forgotten the cardinal rule about Hermione. Never, ever, tell her you thought she studied enough or, worse, too much. It somehow offended her. Tonight was no exception. "How can you sa that, Ron? We take our OWLs this year! I don't study enough, and neither do you and Harry!"

By this time, Harry had been woken up yet again, this time by Hermione's screaming about the OWLs. Heading down to the common room, he noticed Ginny was up as well, watching the quarreling couple, who didn't seem to notice anyone else was around. Walking over, he sat next to her. Even with her hair messed up from sleep, she was beautiful, and Harry could feel his heart racing. Did he feel that way? "So what have I missed?" he asked, not daring to look her in the eye, for fear he'd be lost.

Ginny shook her head, shrugging. "I wouldn't know. I just got down here myself a minute ago." Harry nodded his understanding and turned to watch as Ron had his say.

"I don't see what the point is, anyway, this early in the year. Especially for potions. Even if that greasy git Snape DOES tell us which potions will be covered on the exam, he'll wait 'til the last possible moment, although I wouldn't be surprised if those precious Slytherins of his are sitting in their dorm right now, memorizing it. The slimy bastard-" "RON!!" Even thought she agreed with him, Hermione couldn't stand to hear a teacher spoken badly of, even Snape.

"What? It's true, 'Mione, and I know you agree with me, even if you won't admit it. Hell, I wish the goblins would come and take Snape away, right now!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ron looked around, and finally noticed Harry and Ginny, who were both looking uneasily at him. Outside, thunder clapped and lightning flashed. None of them had noticed the storm outside before now, and to Harry, it looked suspicously the way Sarah had described the night she had run the labyrinth.

Sarah and Sirius had noticed the clouds starting to gather and headed inside. Walking Sarah back to her room near the library, they had decided to detour by Gryffindor Tower to check on Harry and his friends. They were just crawling through the portrait hole when Sarah heard words she had been hoping to never hear again. It was too late to stop them, however, and as she and Sirius entered the common room, Sarah knew what she would see.

((A/N-Hey! This looks like a good place to stop this chapter, doesn't it? *ducks incoming peaches and cockroach clusters* ACK!! Alright, alright!! I'll make it longer!!))

Goblins tittered around the room. A white barn owl flapped madly against the window panes before bursting into the room, transforming into the familiar form of the Goblin King. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared. They had thought Sarah's story was just that, a story. It was Hermione who worked up the courage to speak first. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King..."

Jareth arched one elegant, glitter covered eyebrow at the young witch. "Very observant, my dear. Now," he said, glancing at the four in front of him, "which one of you wished away your poor potions master, hmm?" Sarah shook her head, disgusted with the scene in front of her, having tired of Jareth's arrogance and the act long ago, stepping in front of her cousin and his friends. "Honestly, Jareth, there's no need for the intimidation and mind games. Did your goblins really take Severus?"

"Of course they did, Sarah. You know they always take those who have been wished away. You've run my labyrinth. You know the rules. The wisher, and all who witnessed the wish, must make a choice. Run the labyrinth, or, I can give you your dreams, and forget all about the child, or in this case...professor...wished away." Ron muttered something about gladly forgetting about Snape, which earned an intimidating glare from Hermione. With his usual flare, Jareth produced three crystals, twirling them in his hand as he leaned casually against the chair Ron had been sitting in only moments before.

Sirius watched, not sure of what to make of the scene before him. On one hand, he wanted to congratulate Ron on getting rid of Snape. Also, he was rather proud of Sarah. The bravery she was displaying tonight would have let her fit right in at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, if only she hadn't gone to Salem... On the other hand, he was seeing a whole new side of his father. A cold, cruel side that was very Slytherin. And yet, Sirius also had the feeling that it was all just an impressive act-mostly because of Sarah's actions. After all, Sarah didn't seem one bit phased.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Hermione said. "He's a teacher, and while his methods are unorthodox, and he doesn't exactly inspire anything other than hatred in his students, his status as a professor DOES make him worth running the labyrinth to save. Besides, it could be a very educational adventure." Ron groaned. Leave it to Hermione to find some way to see this as educational. "I agree with Hermione," Harry said. "As much as I'd like having my dreams, I know there isn't any magic to give them to me, because all I want is my parents to be alive, and for me to have a normal life. We run the labyrinth."

Ron nodded finally. "Right. If they go, then so do I. After all, best friends shouldn't go on adventures without eachother. Besides, I DID make the wish..." "And anywhere Harry goes, I go," Sirius said, finally speaking up. "After all, he IS my godson. It's my duty to watch over him for James and Lily. Besides...I may as well see this place, considering my newly found connection to it...Father..." Jareth looked up at Sirius, smiling. So his son had accepted him. That made him more proud than he ever thought he could be. The smile passed quickly, though. For this, while the game was being played out, he had to play the cruel King.

"You know I'm going, your Glitterness," Sarah said. "I figured you would," Jareth said, sighing at the nickname she and the Listians, the girls who made up his little fanclub, had started calling him. "I believe Hoggle's already at the front doors of the labyrinth, waiting. But there's one more witness to the wish...." he said, his eyes scanning the group until they fell upon Ginny. "Well?" he asked, looking at her. Ginny felt uneasy near him, and stepped closer to Harry, who, conveniently, was closest, for protection. "Of course I'm going. I'm tired of being left out of their adventures," she said, motioning to her brother and his friends.

"Very well," Jareth said, opening up the portal so all were standing on the hill that led down to the giant maze. Next to him, a 13 hour ornately carved clock appeared, floating in the air. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your potions master becomes one of us, forever. And knowing his temper, it's going to be a long thirteen hours on my part..." he said, fading away with the clock. Everyone looked expectantly at Sarah, since she was the only one who'd been there before, who shrugged. 

"I know the basics," she said, "but the labyrinth changes constantly to the traveler's imagination and will. Sure, there are some things that will never change, like the Bog of Eternal Stench, the Firies, and the wiseman who gives out riddles as directions..." "Well, let's get started then. It doesn't make sense to just stand here and chat. If the story you told us all is to be believed, it will take all thirteen hours to get through, so it's only logical that we start as soon as possible, isn't it?" This, of course, came from Hermione. Sarah just nodded, and motioned them down the hill to where she knew Hoggle would be wating.

A/N-Yeah! 2 chapters in just 1 week!! I rule all!! Oh, and to everyone who keeps asking for longer chapters? I write these things as long as I can, I really do. Unfortunately, they come to a natural stopping point that I can't control. When the chapter tells me it's done, then it's done. If I force it longer, it'll just look silly. Trust me. Been there, done that. 


	12. Snape Argues With Jareth

((A/N-I appologize to Rebecca in advance for paragraphs 2 and 4 of this chapter. She mentioned something in one of her e-mails to me, and I couldn't resist. *laughs evily*))

It wasn't long before Sarah spotted her best friend, running up to him, hugging him. "Hoggle!" "Hey, Sarah," the dwarf said, smiling at his friend. "Where have you been?" he asked. "It's been months since you called on us." "I'm sorry, Hoggle. I've just been so busy with my new job. I hope you can forgive me." "Oh, now, Sarah, you knows I can. Besides, that fan club of Jareth's has formed some sort of mailin' list to talk to eachother, and I've made friends wit' some of 'em. There's one, now, in fact," he said, motioning to the woman who had just appeared.

"Hello, Hoggle," the woman said in greeting. She was an older woman, older than Sarah, anyway. She didn't look like Jareth's normal type, more like a house-wife, and Sarah guessed she was mostly there to see Hoggle. "Hey, Rebecca. Er, Rebbecca, I wants ya to meet Sarah. Sarah, this here's Rebecca, my, uh, friend." "It's nice to meet you," Sarah said, extending her hand out to the other woman. Rebecca was about to take it and respond when the air was filled with peaches, most of which hit Rebecca, though a few little bits of peach hit Sarah and Hoggle.

Laughter fille dthe air, then, and another Fae appeared. Blond, like Jareth, but much better built. Rebecca glared up at him. "Puck! You damn trickster! What was that for?" Puck continued laughing as he replied. "You're on and off the List so much, I'd just realized you hadn't gotten your first official peaching yet. Well, I'm off. More people to peach," he said, then disappeared. Rebecca shook her head in disgust. "I'm beginning to see why His Highness has so little patience with him. It was nice to meet you, Sarah, but right now, I've got to get a shower." With that, Rebecca left.

Sarah could see Hoggle blushing a little. Did he have a crush on Rebecca? They really didn't have time to find out, though. Ten minutes had already passed. Bending down to Hoggle's position, she explained the situation to him. Hoggle frowned, looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "I can let yas in," he said, "but I think I should let you know that the labyrinth's changed itself again." "How so, Hoggle?"

"Well, it's decided it's going to start dropping you off at a different spot every time you go through them there doors. It's also decided it's only going to let two people in at a time." Sarah frowned at this. They really needed to all get in at the same time. Well, maybe if they... No. The labyrinth was too temperamental. For all she knew, they could be thrown to the other side of the Underground for attempting to cheat like that. Turning, she headed back to the others to discuss it with them.

"Hoggle just gave me some bad news, guys," she said. "The labyrinth will only allow two people at a time through it's doors, so we have to go in pairs." "What's so bad about that?" Hermione asked. "What's bad is that it will drop each pair into a different spot." "Can't we just hoist ourselves onto eachother's shoulders into human towers?" Sirius asked. Sarah shook her head. "I thought of that, as well," she told him. "But as temperamental as I know the maze to be, there's no telling what would happen to us if we tried to cheat like that.

There wasn't any choice, it seemed. So, they seperated into the logical (according to the author) pairs of Sarah and Sirius, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. Sarah gave the four students some quick reminders, such as about the wise-man, the worm who gave bad directions, and peaches. She also reviewed with them firies, the Bog of Eternal Stench, Jim, Tim, Alph, and Ralph, the knockers, and the helping hands. They also agreed that, unless there was only an hour or less remaining, they'd meet up at the gates to the Goblin City, the group set off. Sarah and Sirius first, then Harry and Ginny, and finally Ron and Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, stuck in the throneroom of the Castle beyond the Goblin City, Severus Snape was furious. He'd been up late when the storm had started, grading papers. In fact, he'd just entered his bedchambers and started changing when he'd seen that infuriating drag queen who looked stuck in the 80's had popped in. Snape still couldn't comprehend how he could just apparate into the castle whenever he wanted. It was supposed to be impossible, never mind Albus's explanation he was a Fae. Irritated, Snape lowered the shirt he'd been about to remove and fixed his patented glare on the uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here, uninvited, in my chambers?" he asked, the usual contempt in his voice. Jareth just shrugged non-chalantly. "I've come to take you to my kingdom." Snape shook his head. "I don't recall asking to go to your kingdom, nor do I have any wish to." The potions master frowned as, instead of leaving, the Gopblin King just found a crystal. "I'm afraid that, at the moment, your wishes ahve been overridden. Catch," he said, tossing the crystal at Snape. It hit its target, and Snape was transported to where he was now, sitting on what surely passed as a throne. And somehow, it all seemed eerily familiar...

Looking around, Severus wondered what kind of goblins these were supposed to be. Despite the sudden feeling of deja vu, they didn't look like any he'd ever seen. But then, the only goblins he'd ever seen had been working in Gringotts. These disgusting creatures before him were not as intelligent or well groomed as the ones who ran the wizarding bank. Shuddering slightly, Snape firmly resolved to take a long, hot shower once he got back to Hogwarts. That was, if he got back to Hogwarts. He had just begun to wonder on that subject when that damn drag queen with bad hair and worse makeup returned.

Snape stood up, looking ready to kill. "Will you now please explain WHY I'm here and why I can't go back to Hogwarts?" Jareth, seemingly ignoring him, plopped down on his throne lazily, sitting sideways, and formed a crystal with which to observe the group currently traversing his labyrinth, before bothering to answer. "It's quite simple. You were wished away by a student. Said student and all who witnessed the wish are currently attempting to solve the labyrinth in order to save you, giving up their dreams in the process. You'd be surprised at the dreams each one of them have, what each would see should they look in the Mirror of Erised."

The potions master looked rather surprised at this last statement. The last time he had heard the Mirror of Erised mentioned had been nearly four years ago, towards the end of Potter's first year. Albus had told him it was being used to protect the Philosopher's Stone. So..."How did you know about the Mirror of Erised?" Snape asked, his eyebrow arched at the strange, effeminate freak standing before him. Jareth finally bothered to look at him. "I helped create it. Albus needed something a bit more powerful than his own magic to make to to where one could only get the Stone if he wanted it, but didn't want to use it. He needed Fae magic."

"So, you see dreams?" Snape asked, "And you know what everyone's deepest dreams are?" Jareth nodded slightly. "It's a great priviladge, and at the same time, a great curse. All of it comes with great responsibility. I grant wishes and fulfill dreams to those who truly deserve them. And don't worry, Severus. When the time comes, you will be able to teach your class without showing favoritism just to keep your cover up. But first, the Dark Lord must be defeated for good. But I don't need to tell you that, do I?" the Goblin King asked, finally sitting up straight in his throne.

"No, I suppose you don't," Severus said, sitting on the ground, looking throughtful. "So, grant dreams for anyone at Hogwarts recently?" he asked. Jareth shook his head. "I didn't have to, for the one who's dreams have just come true. Sarah has always dreamt of a fairy tale prince and happy ever after. And now, she's dating my son," he said, wryly. Snape's eyes went wide. "You mean that damn incouragable prankster Black is your son?!?" he asked. Well, now he knew exactly where the impertanence and lack of respect for other's privacy came from. "I'd hold my tongue about Sirius, if I were you," Jareth said, threateningly.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll have a goblin take you to a room where you can get some rest. You must be exhausted. Meanwhile, I have to speak with Albus and inform him of exactly what has just happened." With that, he instructed the nearest goblin to take the potions master to the guest chambers in the north tower, transformed into his owl shape, and flew off to meet with his friend.


	13. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, meet Abe...

A/N:Ah...my beloved little x-over is now not only that, but totally AU, as well, considering the revelations from Order of the Phoenix. Oh well. I definately like my little version, better, anyway. At least in my version, that horrible death doesn't happen. *G*

When Harry and Ginny entered the labyinth, the first person they came across was the strange little old man with the bird on his hat. The man looked almost asleep, and it was the bird who spoke first. "Oooo...look, Morath! Two more young visitors to his majestie's labyrinth!" The old man looked at them for a moment before speaking. "So they are. And Hogwarts students, as well, no?"

"Er, yes," Harry said. "Her brother wished away our potions master, and now we've come to rescue him. Only we're not quite sure how to get to the castle. Could you possibly tell us how?"

"Wait, how did you know we're Hogwarts students?" Ginny asked, curious about the old man with the weird hat. It was something she bet not even Bill or Charlie had seen, and they'd been around the world quite a bit." Morath smiled slightly, and the twinkle in his eyes reminded her and Harry of Professor Dumbledore. "Why, my child, my brother, Albus, is headmaster at Hogwarts. He and I both attended."

"Sorry," Harry said, "but your brother? I thought Professor Dumbledore's brother was named Aberforth?" "He is," the bird cut in. "He's just so embarrased about his little messup that he's started going by his middle name. I don't see why, though. I turned out quite handsome, didn't I?"

"Would you please be quiet?" Morath asked, looking up at the bird. When it didn't answer, he turned to Harry and Ginny. "Now, then, quite often, we find what we seek only when we stop looking and start seeing." This, of course, didn't make a bit of sense to Harry or Ginny. Not sure what else to say, they just nodded. "Oh, well, thanks," Ginny said, as they headed off. "Did you understand a word of that?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of Morath's hearing range. "Not at all," Ginny answered. "I think he's more of a nutter than Professor Dumbledore."

The two of them wandered aimlessly through the labyrinth for a while, talking about various things like Quidditch, the next Hogsmead trip, or what Fred and George were going to say when they found out they'd had yet another adventure without them. Eventually, though, they looked up to find only a huge junk yard seperating them from the Goblin City. Looking at his watch, Harry noticed they had two hours left, and were about to start across when they were accosted by Agnes, the junk lady.

"Looking for something, dearies? Lost something, have you? Don't worry. Dear old Agnes will help you find it." "Oh, no, we're not looking for anything, at the moment-" Harry said, but he was interupted by Agnes, who had begun piling stuff on his back. Ginny, ever helpful, was pulling it off his back as fast as Agnes could add it. "Don't you worry about a thing," Agnes kept saying. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in here, won't you?"

Finally, realizing talking to her wasn't going to get them anywhere, Harry and Ginny decided to just run for it, and took off towards the gate, an hour and a half to spare, leaving them up to half an hour to catch their breath before heading through the gates. Slumping down against the wall near the sleeping guard, the two young Gryffindors looked at eachother. "You know, Ginny, I'm really glad I got paired with you instead of Ron or Hermione. I mean, Hermione would have probably analyzed that stuff Morath said to death, and Ron probably would have just walked off in a huff."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad I got paired with you, too. I mean, I get so tired of Ron, since I live with him. And it's great having Hermione around, since she's another girl, at least, but you're right. She would have been trying to study everything, and then we'd probably never have gotten here in time." They both laughed, then realized how close their faces were to eachother. In talking to eachother in their walk through the labyrinth, Harry and Ginny had slowly begun to realize their feelings for eachother, and now they expressed them with a soft kiss before Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest. 


	14. Fieries, Moving Walls, and the Bog of Et...

Chapter 14

A/N:Yay! I finally updated!!

When Ron and Hermione entered the labyrinth after Harry and Ginny, they saw the strangest site before them. There were these bright red and orange fuzzy things doing the limbo, and the limbo stick in use appeared to be one of their own legs! To Hermione, who liked to analyze everything to figure it out, it was the most illogical thing she had ever seen. "These must be the Fieries…" she said softly.

"How low can you go? How low can you go?" one of them could be heard singing. "He sounds awfully like the Cat from _Red Dwarf_," she said. Ron just stared at her. "The cat from what?" he asked. "The Cat from _Red Dwarf_," she said. "It's a muggle TV show, and the Cat is a character on it." Ron pretended to nod his head in understanding. "I wish I had a camera with me. Fred and George would LOVE to see this. Maybe they could come up with a charm or something that makes peoples' limbs fall off."

Just then, one of the Fieries spotted the poor Hogwarts students. "Hey, little lady!" "And a little lordy!" another one called out. Before Ron and Hermione knew it, they were surrounded by the rowdy creatures. "Hermione, you're the smart one, what do we do?" To Ron's surprise, Hermione just shrugged. "My guess is, dismember and run," she said, grabbing a Fiery's head and throwing it. Ron followed her lead, and they spent several minutes doing this before they were able to get away.

The path came to an abrupt end several moments later when they ran into a walled area of the maze. Turning around to get out before the Fieries caught up, they saw that they were trapped. All exits had been blocked off. This was not good. And, to make matters worse, two of the walls seemed to be closing in on them. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Ron said. "Let's just figure out a way out of here," Hermione replied. 

After studying the walls for a moment, the young witch came to a conclusion. "Kneel down," she said. "Give me a boost. I'll climb up on top of one of the walls that isn't moving, then pull you up." Ron did as he was told. Truth be told, he really liked Hermione, and as more than a friend. He just hadn't garnered up the courage to tell her so, yet. True to her word, Hermione hoisted her friend up, and they both jumped down on the other side of the wall, only to find themselves landing on a narrow ledge.

"We couldn't go over the other wall that wasn't moving?" Ron asked, looking at the wide chasm before them. "I'm sure it's not that bad," Hermione said. "Remember what Sarah said? Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." Pressing up against the wall of rock behind her, she accidentally kicked a pebble over the edge. Only, it didn't fall.

Tilting her head to the left and looking down a bit, Hermione saw why. The stone bridge that led across the chasm was perfectly camouflaged when looked at straight on, but at a different angle, it was quite visible, sitting on the ledge, Hermione began removing her shoes. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. 

"Er, 'Mione, why, exactly, are you removing your shoes?" "So I can feel the edges," she said. "You might want to take yours off, so you can, as well." "Why would you want to feel the edges? You can see them right there. Have you become suddenly daft?" he asked, pointing out the edge of the ledge.

"I'm not talking about those edges," she said, shaking her head. "I'm talking about the bridge. It goes right across the chasm. If we carry our shoes across, we can feel the edges in our stocking feet, and get across with no problem, just in case it decides to turn or narrow or something." 

Ron blinked, still not quite understanding what Hermione was saying until after she had actually ventured out into the stone bridge. Shrugging, deciding it was best to just follow her lead yet again, he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For five hours they'd been walking. Typical for Ron, his stomach was growling, and he was complaining about it. "Hermione, do you think we could find some food around here? I'm STARVING." Hermione shook her head. "I'm hungry, too, but we really should continue moving. Who knows how much further we have to go to get to the castle?" Ron knew she was right. He was still hungry, however, so when they came across an apple tree, he immediately went for one.

"Don't, Ron! Remember what Sarah said? Eating here could have bad results." Ron looked at Hermione, shrugging as he plucked first one, then another apple off the tree, tossing the second to her. "That was peaches, remember? These are apples. How bad could it be? Besides, we're both hungry." Sighing in defeat, Hermione took a bite of the fruit Ron had tossed to her.

Colors swirled around both of them as soon as they'd swallowed their first bites of the shiny red fruit. Everything became eerily silent despite the Technicolor hurricane that had suddenly enveloped them. Then, a low, soft music played that sounded as if it came from an Irish flute. When the swirling and music finally stopped, Hermione and Ron looked in dismay as they realized they were at the beginning of the labyrinth. Five hours wasted, and all because Ron was hungry. "Great, Ron, just great. Always thinking with your stomach," Hermione muttered.

Ron ignored this, and the two of them reentered the maze. They were not prepared, however, for what greeted them on the other side. It was a stench so awful, so horrible, that the entire wizarding world's supply of dung bombs could have rivaled it. Ron and Hermione had come to the one place in the Underground neither had ever wanted to see. They were in the Bog of Eternal Stench. 

"Fascinating," Hermione said. "I wonder how it manages to stay on you forever. Certainly there must be some way for it to wash off." Ron couldn't believe this. "Here we are, in this horrible stench, and you're trying to analyze it?" he asked. "I don't see how it could POSSIBLY be fascinating." "Well, I'm sure Fred and George would enjoy having a sample of this stuff to experiment with," Hermione said. "I wonder how it came to be." "I don't care how it came to be," Ron replied. "I just care about getting out of here. Come on, there's a bridge over there."

Moving slowly, carefully to the bridge, they were just about to cross when a small red fox in dueling gear sprang out at them. "Halt! No one may cross this bridge without MY permission!" "Come on!" Ron protested. "Give it to us, then, we haven't got all bloody day. We've got to rescue our git of a potions master." "Now, Ron, that wasn't very nice," Hermione said, turning to the little fox. 

"You must be Sir Didymus," she said, bending down to the fox's eye level. "My friend here wished away our potions master in a bit of a fit of anger, and we must get to the castle and meet up with our other friends. Might we have your permission to cross?" Didymus bowed. "Why, of course, fair maiden. But one might ask, how did you come to know my name? Very few have had it in mind to actually ask me for my permission. Why, the last was the Lady Sarah, first to defeat his majesty's labyrinth!" 

"Sarah's our librarian," Ron said. "She's actually in another part of the maze, with Sirius. She's the one that told us all about this place." "Well then! Any friend of Lady Sarah's is a friend of mine. Come, young sir, let us be brothers! I shall accompany the two of you to the castle beyond the Goblin City! By the way, since you know my name, might I have the pleasure of yours?"

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ron," Hermione said. She liked this little fox, and could see why Sarah did. Didymus bowed. "Well met, Sir Ron, Lady Hermione. Come, let us make haste so that we might rescue your potions master from His Highness!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they traveled, Didymus regaled Hermione and Ron with his own tales of bravery, both before Sarah had defeated the labyrinth, and after. Not that they were true, of course, and any ones with a trace of truth at all had been greatly embellished by this Don Quixote of the Underground. 

Still, they were entertaining, and helped Hermione and Ron to keep their minds off their hunger. Hours were passing, however, and by the time they'd finally reached the gates to the Goblin City, they found Harry and Ginny sitting there, sleeping. Hermione looked at their watch, and realized they had an hour and fifteen minutes left. She and Ron sat on the ground, gently shaking their friends awake. 

"How much longer have we got?" Harry asked, one bleary eye looking up at Hermione. "About fifteen minutes before we have to go in without Sarah and Sirius," she said. "So, how long have you two been waiting on us?" "About fifteen minutes, actually," Ginny answered, yawning. Ron introduced Didymus, and the five sat discussing everything they'd encountered in the past twelve hours.


	15. Where are Mary Poppins and Indiana Jones...

Chapter 15

When Sarah and Sirius entered the labyrinth, they were deposited into a place even Sarah didn't recognize. They were in a round cobblestone courtyard. In the center of the courtyard was a large marble fountain. In the center of the fountain rose three maidens in Hellenic Greek dress, their faces turned up to the sun, their cups held high. Streams of water flew up from the cups, and it also spilled over the rims. 

Around the walls of the courtyard were four arched doors, one each at north, south, east, and west, and each was different. The door to the north was made of solid oak. The one to the south looked beaten down and weathered, half off its hinges. The one to the east was made of gold, and the one to the west made of a stone that appeared to be granite. Sirius looked at Sarah. "So, which way do we go?" 

Sarah shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. I didn't see this part of the labyrinth when I was here nine years ago. I do remember one thing, and that's that your eyes can lie to you, and not to trust them. Logically, the gold door would lead to the castle, and the broken down one to the junk yard and such. But not here. I think it may be safest to go the middle route and take the north door." 

Sirius nodded. It was the first truly sensible thing he'd heard all evening. When his father had appeared, and he'd found out that his father was the Goblin King, he'd begun to wonder if logic and good sense had become extinct. He and Sarah drew their wands, just in case, and they pushed through the oak door. 

On the other side was a beautiful flower garden. Several paths wound there way through it, a peach tree in the center of it all. Suddenly, a large group of fairies flew up from the flowers, heading straight for the couple. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Since when do Cornish Pixies live in the Underground? I thought they were native to Cornwall." Sarah shook her head. "They're not Cornish Pixies. They're biting fairies. This must be where they live when they're not attacking everybody who tries to enter the labyrinth." 

"They sure look like Cornish Pixies to me." "Cornish Pixies are slightly larger. They're also faster and attack from above. Expellus Faerium!" Sarah yelled, her wand pointed at the fairies. Several of them flew back, but more were coming. She and Sirius ran, blasting fairies away as they did so. Finally, the damn things gave up the chase, and Sarah rolled her eyes to find they were back in the outer walls of the labyrinth. 

Sirius looked at her, amused. "Shall we find that worm that gives bad directions?" he asked. Sarah shook her head again. "It'll be easier and faster just to run our hands along the walls and find an opening ourselves. Who knows where that worm will lead us to, this time? I finally found out that if I had gone the way he'd told me NOT to go, I'd have ended up at the castle within a couple of hours. But the way the maze keeps changing, I doubt we'd have such luck." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was the first to find an opening, and Sarah was not happy to find that it led down and into the tunnels. It didn't help that this was also a part of the tunnels she hadn't seen. The tunnels twisted and turned so much that Sarah and Sirius finally agreed to always go straight ahead until they had to turn, in which case they would go left, unless they couldn't, in which case they'd go right. It was the best thing they could seem to come up with. 

Lighting their wands with a pair of muttered "Lumos"s, the pair made their way through the tunnels, Sirius looking around in wander. He regretted it, though, and realized he should have kept his eyes ahead of him, when Sarah stopped abruptly. He ran into her, nearly toppling her over, and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry about that," he said. "What happened? Why'd you stop?" 

"This, right here," she said, pointing her wand to a pit in front of them. It stretched from one wall of the tunnel to the other. It looked shallow, but it was impossible to tell, because it was filled with… "Snakes…why'd it have to be snakes?" she said, groaning softly. "You don't like them, either?" Sirius asked, tightening his arms around Sarah's waist. 

"Not really. I never have," she said. "Not to mention most of the Slytherin students really make me nervous. Especially that Malfoy boy." Sirius shrugged. "I don't blame you. It's a well known fact that his father was part of Voldemort's inner circle." He looked at the snakes, frowning. "Where's Harry when you need him? His skills would really come in handy right now." Sarah cast Sirius a questioning look. "Harry has special skills with snakes? What kind of skills?" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You mean he didn't tell you? I suppose I'm not surprised. He's got a rare gift, and one that's not usually greeted with great joy, even amongst the oldest of pure-blood families. Except mine, of course. My family was all Slytherin except an uncle and a couple of my cousins. Harry is a parsel tongue." 

Sarah blinked. "We'd…heard rumors…over in America…that Harry was off his rocker, that he was spinning stories about the Dark Lord's return. But the American Ministry seemed to believe Albus. And parsel tongue was definitely part of the rumors. But I didn't think it was true. I thought it was just the Daily Prophet spinning tales, wanting to make him look bad. They do have a rather bad tendency to only print good things when the Ministry approves it." 

"Well, we do need to get across somehow," Sirius said, looking around for something to transfigure into a bridge. Finding nothing else that would work, he promptly removed his shirt. ((A/N: *drools over shirtless Sirius**lots of fan girls scream, then promptly faint*)) Sarah watched, amused, as he turned it into a wooden bridge, then used the engorgement charm to make it large enough to span the pit. 

As soon as Sirius stood, however, Sarah's amusement turned to…well…whatever it was, it wasn't what she had been prepared to deal with. Lust came close, but wasn't quite the word she was looking for. She already knew she was in love with Sirius, after all. She just hadn't expected him to take his shirt off. Idly, she wondered if her Aunt Lily had ever noticed. 

"Ladies first," Sirius said, motioning her across. A wry grin appeared on his face as he noticed her stare. "What's the matter. I haven't grown a second head, have I?" Sarah shook her head, realizing just how hard she'd been staring. "No, nothing's wrong," she said, simply. Next thing I know, I'm going to see him without his pants on, she thought, heading across. Sirius chuckled slightly, walked across after her, then returned the bridge back to its original state and pulled his shirt back on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Sarah and Sirius finally saw a light up ahead, and looked up as they approached it. "Looks like we've found one of the pots. They're scattered about the labyrinth, and they're the only real exits for the tunnels except for where we came in. To be honest, I didn't even know there were any ways in except the pots and the oubliettes." 

Climbing up into the light, Sarah hopped down from the top of the pot, helping Sirius down. They were in yet another new part of the maze, only here, the borders were made with creeks. Some looked shallow, some looked deep, but narrow. Some were wide, but with stepping stones. And, Sarah and Sirius were boxed in by four of them. 

"Strange, I didn't hear water rushing by overhead while we were in the tunnels," Sirius said. "Did you?" Sarah shook her head no. "Things aren't always what they seem in this place," she said. Looking around, it seemed useless. They'd have to cross one of the creeks. Taking a chance, she stepped onto one of the stepping stones. She remained silent the entire way across, refusing to jinx it with a 'piece of cake' or 'so far so good.' 

Seeing Sarah was having no trouble, Sirius followed, taking the stones two at a time. When they finished, they were able to continue through the water maze unhindered, reverting to the same system they had in the tunnels. Sirius looked up. "I'd say we're about halfway to the castle. How much longer do we have?" "About seven hours," Sarah replied, looking at her watch. She thought of something, then, and held her wand out in her hand. "Point me." 

"Alright, the castle is that way," she said, pointing straight ahead, "and north is left…so we have to go east as much as possible." "Lead the way," Sirius said, motioning her in front of him once again. "Actually," Sarah said, "I thought it might be a good idea if we stopped to eat, first. I'm starving." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know, now that you mention it, so am I. Good thing I always care food with me out of habit. Being on the run from the Ministry for so long made me careful to be prepared in the event I couldn't find food." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caution all ye who dare to enter here. Be conveyed safely by the right smoky stair. That was what the sign said as they came across a plain that seemed to be made of fire rather than grass. "Too bad Mary Poppins isn't here to tell us the way," Sarah remarked. Sirius blinked. "Mary Poppins?" Sarah laughed slightly at the confused look on his face. "She was a fictional character who did some weird stuff, kind of like a witch, but not really. She was a nanny, and took her charges up on a set of stairs made of smoke." 

Bending down, Sirius scooped up a handful of rocks and began throwing them onto random smoke stair, watching for the ones that didn't fall through. "Second from the right," he said. "You're catching on," Sarah said. "I have to," Sirius replied. "After all, this is MY kingdom." Sarah laughed. The man was arrogant, but she loved him. 

Sooty and coughing from the smoke, Sarah and Sirius crossed the plain of fire as quickly as possible, only to find themselves in an area that seemed to be one giant cactus maze, the floor made of sand. "I wouldn't want to run into these walls," Sirius muttered as they wound their way through. "I know," Sarah agreed. "I'll be glad when we reach the Goblin City." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the gates of the Goblin City, Hermione was looking at her watch. "We need to go in in two minutes, Sarah and Sirius or no," she said. "Fear not, fair maiden. I have great faith in the Lady Sarah!" Didymus declared. "She has fought that scoundrel Jareth before, and won, and she will be here on time!" "One minute," was all Hermione said in reply. Harry, however, looked nervous. What if something had happened? Sarah was all the family he had, since he didn't really consider the Dursleys as such. And Sirius was the closest to a father he'd ever had. 

Ginny looked up, looking into the distance. And there they were. "They're here! They made it!" she said, standing. "What took you guys so long?" Ron asked as Sarah and Sirius reached them. 

((*The author's sister, Emerald the Lady Destiny, pops in*

Emmy: Gee, I dunno. Maybe because the author made them go through more…? 

Dana: Not funny, Emerald 

Emmy: Really? I thought it was. *disappears* 

Dana: Sisters….)) 

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we've made it," Sarah said, grinning slightly. "Come on. Let's go rescue Snivilus," Sirius added. 

A/N:Well, here we go. Finally to chapter 15. Next chapter, Jareth ATTEMPTS to teach potions!! 


	16. Of Goblin Kings, Potions, and Destiny

Jareth was not happy. He didn't know how the old man had done it, but somehow, Albus Dumbledore had convinced him to take over teaching potions while Severus was stuck in the labyrinth. He had just had the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the Weasley twins had not made his job easy. It didn't help matters, either, that he hadn't much clue about potions, so he was stumbling through, at best.

Eleven AM Aboveground time. Eleven hours had passed since he'd taken Severus and had sent Sarah, Sirius, and the others through the labyrinth. And now, in came the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Apparently, they were to work on the polyjuice potion today, not that Jareth had any clue what the polyjuice potion was. 

"Good morning," he said. "My name is Jareth, and I am the Goblin King." "More like the Drag _Queen,"_ Draco whispered, earning sniggering from the Slytherins. Jareth shot them a glare. "Be glad that, as I'm only substituting, and I'm not really a staff member, I'm not allowed to take house points, or else Slytherin would be in the negative for that remark," he growled.

"Now, as I was saying," he said, returning to his address of the rest of the class, "I am the Goblin King. You're probably wondering where your potions master is, and I will tell you. He is currently sitting in the castle beyond the Goblin City, having been wished away by one of your classmates. In approximately two hours, if they have failed in navigating their way through the labyrinth and to my castle, Severus Snape will become one of us _forever. _I'm praying as much as you do that they succeed."

It was then that the doors to the class room burst open, and in stepped a short redheaded woman in jeans and an emerald green sweater, and Jareth did NOT look happy to see her. "Emerald…what ARE you doing here?" he asked. "Albus asked me to come in and help out," she said. "He said you hadn't had much success with the 7th years. In other words, we're both shocked nothing has blown up yet."

Jareth looked up at the class again. "Class, this cheeky little redhead is Emerald, the Lady Destiny." "THE Destiny?" Neville asked. "The one in charge of making sure everyone from every dimension's destiny goes correctly?" "Yup," Emmy said, grinning. "And just try getting THAT on a business card."

"We were just getting ready to begin work on the polyjuice potion," Jareth said. Emmy raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what the polyjuice potion is, your Glitterness?" "Not really…" Jareth admitted. "It changes the appearance of one person into that of another, and takes weeks to brew," Emmy said. "Since it's just for the day, why don't we do one that just takes about an hour? I know another glamourie potion that would work."

Jareth blinked. Leave it to Emerald to know a glamourie potion. He was quite sure that was how she had retained her shape after three children. He watched with a smirk as Emmy continued. "The ingredients for the glamour potion are...let's see...the blossoms of a narcissus, feathers and blood of a peacock, a cat's whisker, and powdered root of Venusblossom, an Underground flower as I'm sure you know. Also, a pint of rosewater, to pull it all together."

"We can't make that potion. Most of us have never even heard of Venusblossom, and it's not sold in any potions shop I know of," Draco said, a haughty look on his face. "I'm not quite sure you know what you're talking about. Lady Destiny…everybody knows Destiny isn't real." 

Emmy leaned over the desk towards him. "And you became an omniscient force in the universe when exactly, little boy? There are things you don't understand, and the sooner you realize it, the better it'll be Draco Malfoy." Draco looked startled. "H-how did you know my name?" he asked, glaring at the Gryffindors as they laughed. "I'm Destiny," Emmy replied. "Between Fate, Chaos, and myself, I know quite a bit."

"I thought Fate and Destiny were the same?" This was from Dean Thomas. Emmy looked over at the Gryffindor side of the room. "Actually, we're twins," she said. "Fate is what is meant to be. Destiny in what makes it meant to be. In other words, I do all the work while my Twin gets to sit on her arse and screw with people's lives."

"I really think we should get on with the potion," Jareth said, having written the ingredients on the board. "Of course, that's if you happen to have enough Venusblossom with you for the entire class?" Emmy snorted. "Idol of idiot worshipers! Of COURSE I do!" she said, pulling some out of thin air.

"My worshipers are not idiots," Jareth said indignantly, then realized what Emmy had just said. "And neither am I." Emmy snickered. "Now go sit down somewhere and be a good boy, J. Maybe you'll even learn something for once, if the knowledge can get past that glorified mullet hair-do of yours."


	17. Didymus Gets Annoying, Drooling Girls, a...

((Additional Disclaimer: As many of you will be sure to realize, as I know there are several Monty Python fans in the audience, the whole "just get on with it" gag was drawn from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and another lovely example of it being used can be seen in the story "What Could Have Been A Lovely J/S Story" by Emerald, the Lady Destiny.))

((A/N: Also, this was written with MUCH collaboration from Emerald, who is the most wonderful baby sister in the whole world. She's been a GREAT help throughout this entire story, so far, especially where she herself is involved.))

An hour left to go, and the six members of the rescue party entered the Goblin City. "It's quiet…too quiet," Sarah murmured. And indeed, it was quiet, even more so than the first time she had been there. Even Humongous wasn't there to challenge them, this time. Which meant, of course, that _something_ would happen. There was no way, that they'd just be allowed to saunter up to the castle. Unless, of course, Jareth really wanted to get rid of the Potions Masters. Which could very well be true.

"So we're having an easy time of this," Sirius said, shrugging. "Snivulus can get rather annoying, and I wouldn't be surprised if he wants rid of the greasy git." "Easy time?" Sarah asked. "Damn it, Sirius, do you WANT to jinx us?" Harry added, looking up at his god father. "Haven't you been taught better than to swear, Harry?" Sirius asked. "Not really," Harry said. "The Dursleys pretty much just ignore me, which is just fine with me."

Just then, the three samurai goblins rolled into their path. "Prepare to DIE!" they screamed. Sir Didymus, headless of any danger, rode Ambrosius straight at them with a cry of "CHAAARGE!!!" Being goblins, of course the three samurai only ran away from the crazy little fox, who spun around. "Come back, you cowards!"

((Danalas: Can I use the Mexican cannonball to kill off Didy? 

Emerald: No! I like Sir Didymus.

Danalas: But he ANNOOOOOOYS me!! 

Emerald: Toooo bad! Besides, people would get mad at you.

Danalas: It'd be original! I'd be the first to kill him off!! And he ANNOOOOOOOYS me!! 

Emerald: NO

Danalas: Can I at least INJURE him? And let Madame Pompfrey tort-er...heal him? 

Emerald: No.

Danalas: But he ANNOOOOOYS me!! 

Emerald: So does J, but you haven't killed him.

Danalas: That's different. I'm loyal to my King.

Emerald: *sighs* Look, just say Sir Didymus went after the Goblins, and he can fade from the story. You won't have to mention him again. But no maiming and or killing him. And that's final.

Danalas: Fine. *pout*))

And so the brave Sir Didymus, who acted far too much like Don Quixote, who greatly annoys the author…

((Harry: Just get on with it!

Danalas: Hush it, Prongslet…

Snape: Ha ha! The author hates you, too!

Danalas: Shut it, you great greasy git…

Sirius: Just get on with it!

Danalas: Will you take your shirt off again if I do?

Sirius: If it will make you just get on with it, yes.

Danalas: Woo hoo!!))

And so the brave (and very annoying) Sir Didymus rode off after the goblins, only to fade from the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the castle, Severus Snape was BORED. And, as everyone knows, a bored potions master is never a good thing. "Just because those Gryffindors can't take constructive criticism, I get stuck with vile creatures ruled by a reject from an 80's hair band. This is hardly fair." This was the type of thought that had been running through his head ever since he'd arrived in the Underground. And to top it all off, he had no potions ingredients, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, and no clue WHY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Jareth and Emerald were eating lunch up at the High Table, both earning looks from the students and the rest of the staff, especially Jareth, as he had yet to get rid of the drag queen with bad 80's hair look. And this was despite Dumbledore's explanation as to why they were there. And as if to make the day even less ordinary, a red fox trotted into the Great Hall and right up to the High Table, turning into a young man that made all of the girls in Hogwarts begin immediate drooling.

((Leo: I THOUGHT you weren't going to do this to me…

Danalas: You asked for a cameo, you got it, kiddo. *smirks at nephew*))

He had coppery red hair, green eyes, and though he was a bit on the short side, making the family resemblance to Emerald quite obvious, his lithe but muscular frame made up for his height. Some fourth year girl at the Slytherin table let out a wolf whistle, and the young man smiled slightly, blushing. The smile only served to make the female population of the student body completely melt, something none of the boys liked one bit.

Emmy blinked in surprise. "Leo...what are you doing here?" "Oh, well, you know, seeing the sights, that sort of thing." Leo drawled, lips quirking into a grin. "That, and they're at the Goblin Castle, so I thought Jareth should know that." "Good, maybe I'll be rid of that hook-nosed prat for good this time around." Jareth muttered.

"This time?" Leo asked, puzzled. Emmy stifled a laugh. "I'll explain later, dear. So, J, shouldn't you be off performing your duty in your molting coat, instead of being here stuffing yourself? Just a thought, anyway." Jareth snorted. "My coat is NOT molting, nor is my owl form, thank you very much. Besides, when did you become such an expert on fashion?"

"J, compared to you, anyone is an expert in fashion. Honestly, did you get that coat at Liberache's garage sale, or something?" Emmy asked. Jareth was about to ask who Liberache was, but didn't exactly want to look more foolish than the Lady Destiny had already caused him to. "Where I get my clothing is none of your concern, Emerald. Besides, I WANT them to win."

"I know THAT. I'm not stupid...and don't you -dare- answer that or I swear I'll knock you into next week..." Despite the threat, Jareth couldn't resist. "Emerald, you trust your OLDER SISTER. How much more stupid can one get? Or need I point out the various peach wine incidents?" "Well at least I don't go around dressing up in drag and singing Shania Twain songs." 

Muttering darkly about how that particular video should be burnt, Jareth apparated out of the Great Hall and back to his castle, dropping onto his throne just as his son and his friends were entering the throne room. 


	18. Take Your Potions Master, Please!

"Finally!" Sirius cried, as they entered into the throne room. "Though we'd never get through that bloody maze."  
  
"Where is old Tights, anyway? Thought he'd be here waiting for us," Sarah asked Snape, who was looking very bored indeed and more than a little ticked off.   
  
"How many times must I say how much I deplore that nickname?" Jareth asked, as he appeared lounging on his throne. "So, come to get your potions master back? I can't figure out why you want him, what with this being the second time and all."  
  
"Second time?" Harry asked. "You mean he's been wished away before?"  
  
"Yes, by a gang of boys who called themselves…what was it? The Marauders," Jareth drawled, his eyes moving over to his son.   
  
"I don't remember that…" Sirius said.   
  
"Most people don't, when they go through," Jareth replied. "But that was one I could have done without. That's how that damned Bog came into being."  
  
"Anyway," Hermione cut in. "Your Majesty, can't we just have our Potions Teacher back? We need to get back to school, I've already missed so much of class as it is!"  
  
"Yeah Jareth, I mean, unless you want to keep him around…" Sarah trailed off.   
  
Jareth's eyes went wide. "No, no, no NO! I mean…oh, just take him away, will you? This whole thing has done nothing but give me a bloody migraine."  
  
And with a wave of his hand (Jareth had no desire for them to stay long enough to repeat those damned words) they were gone.  
  
Leaving a tights-clad monarch who DOES stuff…  
  
((Jareth: I do not stuff!  
  
Emmy: Yeah yeah, and I'm Ziggy Stardust.  
  
Jareth: Just get on with it, will you?  
  
Danalas: That was last chapter, J))  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, leaving a tights-clad monarch who DOES stuff, to his solitude. Except…what was that awful smell? Had someone dragged in bog mud?  
  
Wait…he knew what that was…  
  
And when he figured out which of them had put dungbombs under his throne, heads were going to roll.


	19. A Decent Proposal

Chapter 19

"You didn't!" "Damn straight, I did!" "But he's your father! I know he's arrogant, but-" "Sarah, my dear, you're laughing far too much to be protesting," Sirius said, finally. And it was true. Sarah was laughing quite a bit. But that didn't mean she could believe her boyfriend had stuck dung bombs underneath Jareth's throne. And yet, at the same time, having heard stories of what had gone on while he and her Uncle James had been at school, she could.

"Hey, now that we're alone..." Sirius started, reaching into the pocket of his robe. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but Sirius just grinned, withdrawing a small black box. He opened it with a quick movement of his thumb, revealing a ring. It was a gold band, with a perfectly round diamond surrounded by a raised diamond-shaped rim. On each side of this rim was a smaller, round, ruby. 

"Sarah, if your uncle were alive, he'd probably be trying to kill me. As it is, I'll probably be getting some nasty glares from Harry. But I don't care. I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked, sinking to one knee. Sarah was speechless. It wasn't exactly the most romantic proposal in the world. But then, this was Sirius. And she did love him. So what more could she do than just say..."Yes.." 

Grinning, Sirius slipped the ring onto her finger, then stood quickly, picking her up as he spun her around. Then his lips came down to claim hers, but only for a moment. Just then, Harry walked into the library, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. "And just what are your intentions towards my cousin, Sirius?" Harry asked. This, in turn, caused his two friends to laugh slightly. 

Sarah, Sirius saw, was laughing as well. Great. First he loses two of his best friends to a murderous traitor. Then, as soon as he got his name cleared, he found out he wasn't really even a Black, but half-Fae and heir to the Goblin Throne. And, of course, as soon as he got over that, and finally decided to ask the woman he loved to marry him, his godson decided to play over-protective cousin.

"For your information, young man," he said, using his best "I'm-your-godfather-and-the-closest-thing-you-have-to-a-real-father" voice, "I just asked her to marry me, and she happened to say yes." Harry grinned. "Congratulations," he said, hugging them. "Ah yes, congratulations, indeed, are in order, aren't they?" came a familiar voice from the corner. The five of them turned, finally noticing Albus Dumbledore. 

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to sneak up on people at just the right time, Albus," she said. "Hey, don't forget me," said Remus. He was looking tired, as last night had been the full moon. "Forget you, Moony? Never!" Sirius said, his grin even wider. They were interrupted, then, by a very loud growl coming from Ron's stomach. "Sorry," he said, "but we haven't eaten since last night. Almost time for dinner, isn't it?" 

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione intoned, "always thinking with your stomach. Just then, her own stomach let out a growl, and she blushed. "Then again...dinner, yes. Probably about time." The Headmaster just nodded. "Classes are still going on, but it's not much longer, and I think a feast is in order, anyway. You all head on to the Great Hall. I'm going to go let the House Elves know." 

They headed off, then, though Ron pulled Harry aside as they walked. "Now, what about your intentions towards my sister?" he asked. "Pure and honorable," Harry promised. "You know I wouldn't hurt her, mate." "I know," Ron agreed. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that if you ever did, she's got six older brothers ready to beat you to a pulp." Harry just snorted. "I know that, too." 

A/N: I think it might happen. I think this fic may be FINALLY coming to a close!! Much thanks to Emerald, who keeps getting me outta writer's block. Still debating as to where to hold the wedding. I'm thinking...a Christmas wedding, definately. What do you guys think? 


End file.
